User blog:XMC-Grim-Reaperx/Dear HTFF community...
Please read from beginning to end before you comment; thank you. I'm writing the following to give out my opinion based on a certain event that took place not so long ago. So... there is an episode by the name of Death Trolling (Most of you might already know it) written by (If I recall correctly) Nat García. What's so important about this episode? Well, it really angered many people principally due to the fact that every single fan character dies; the comments were soon filled with opinions showing hatred against said episode (I understand the reasons though). Then out of a sudden, this gal gave out a different opinion, something that didn't match any of the comments written by several users; the response given to said gal's comment was at first moderate but shortly after, things just started getting out of hand; there were some users who remained neutral, including myself at first. 1ME never drifted towards hating or loving the episode, remaining neutral by stating it was "interesting but poorly executed", however the responses given to her seemed to be "attacking" her rather than defending their own points (There are some exceptions obviously). As time passed, this situation eventually died down...on the wikia it did; however its aftermath remained. I was talking to 1ME via Hangouts (G+ or however you wanna call it) and she really was affected by this, along with other situations that have happened in the distant past. At first she seemed off...but then it grew out of reach. She eventually told me she had to leave momentarily, but I grew suspicious due to her previous attitude. I asked if she'd be ok which she replied she would in a manner that clearly wasn't normal. I panicked... I searched for help because my gut told me something bad would happen; I checked the recent wiki activity and she had posted a comment in her wall ("I love you all"). At first glance it seems normal, but my panicked mind gave me the vibes that this was something similar to a suicide note; during my panic attack I ended up getting on chat and alerted whomever was there about the situation, seeking for help and support. 30 agonizing minutes later, 1ME finally returned. At first I felt extreme relief to know she was ok, but then she told me the following... Hiragato Fuhjin (Her Hangouts username) "I was going to The smell of bleach was a bit tempting and still is I'm sorry" Yes...she almost committed suicide... Right in front of my eyes... I didn't know what to say... Or what to do... As 1ME's boyfriend...it's very, very hard to know your loved one almost committed suicide... The agony I passed through...it was so intense...I was willing to commit suicide if she would do so... The situation is now over...1ME is ok as far as I can tell...but something must be done... I can't believe all of this happened because of AN EPISODE, because of AN OPINION! We almost lost an innocent live over this; seriously people? Do you think this is right? For someone to end their life because of a different opinion? I'll just be saying my opinions on this; I'll be refering mostly to the users who took part in this argument. First of all, none of this is your fault. I'm aware I said you were "attacking" 1ME, but I think none of you had a bad intention nor the purpose to hurt 1ME; however what you must comprehend is that people are way more sensible than you may imagine. Perhaps your words don't seem to be harmful to anyone, but the way people react can take us offguard... I must mention Deadly kept up well to this situation; he stated his arguments and seemed to handle the situation the best imo; however he eventually watered down. Blue here also handled the situation well; I found his comment direct, just stating his opinion, there were a couple of details in here and there, but he obviously meant no harm. In my personal opinion, Aurora seemed to have a poor grip on the situation; despite pointing out facts (And opinions), it just didn't seem to be defending an opinion, but rather attacking the episode itself (Point 4) along with 1ME's comment. Like Blue, Grim never had a bad intention and he never attacked 1ME directly, but instead he added support to Deadly. I'm restating this: none of the users above had the intention to bring 1ME to the border of suicide; my intention is not to ruin their reputation either, but rather point out how I perceive them and their actions. To summarize, remember who you're talking to, remember that people have feelings and, most importantly, be as nice as you can to people. As a side note, I'm aware that some users may have self-esteem problems, disorders, anger issues, among other things, but remember that 1ME isn't excepted from this. Don't even get me started when 1ME was betrayed by almost all the community... Yet another side note: I'm not writing this because "Derr, you do this cuz you love her and you're being so biased on us, nerr". First of all, all opinons are biased without exception. Second of all, my intention is to bring attention to this topic, which I'm aware some of you might be uncomfortable to talk about; however not talking about it won't make it fade away, conflicts are supposed to be solved, not to be ignored. This is all written in MY POINT OF VIEW! Category:Blog posts